Battle Challenge: The Next Generation
by IWillAlwaysLoveYouCampbell
Summary: A sequal to Battle Challenge Royal, Chebu Island, Tokyo Drift, All Stars, Karamazine Island, This focus on the kids of Battle Challenge.


A/N: This is Battle Challenge: The Next Generation. It may replace Battle Challenge High School.

Shane Trek parked his car in the parking lot. It was Shane Trek's first day back at Knoxville High School. He was excited to be back at school, because this year Shane had a plan. He was finally going to become popular. After years of suffering from 'just an average student' syndrome. Shane decided that this year, he was going to become popular. He wanted to go to all the hot parties and get all the hot girls. This was his plan, but there was one thing getting in the way, well it wasn't really a thing, it was a person. His name was **Benjamin Evergreen**. Benjamin was the son of Mary Evergreen, who was a single mother. Benjamin is a nerd. A science loving, experimenting, bug collecting nerd. The only reason Shane is friends with Benjamin was because their parents are friends, but Shane doesn't really like Benjamin. Shane's parents **Alias Peeta (Trek) **and **Mitchell Trek** use to compete on the hit television series, Battle Challenge for years. But this year was going to be different, Shane was finally going to become popular.

Shane took his keys out of the ignition, unbuckled his seatbelt and stepped out of the car. He slams the door shut.

A girl slightly pushes Shane, as she was on her phone again.

"Watch were you're going." The girl said.

The girl was Brooke Smith. Brooke Smith was the daughter of **Hunter Smith (Blakesfield) **and **Jenifer Smith. **Brooke comes a large family of three. Brooke is what you call the perfect teenage girl. She has a pretty handsome boyfriend who is the quarterback of the football team, even though she's a sophomore. And she Is a Cheerleader, even though she is sophomore.

"This is going to be an interesting year." Shane said.

* * *

**_BATTLE CHALLENGE: THE NEXT GENERATION_**

* * *

**_We've Only Just Begun, Part 1_**

* * *

Shane walked down the hallway looking for his first period class. His first period class is 'Biology' with Mr. Red. As Shane continued to walk down the hallway he saw some nice, good looking girls. But none of them interested him. As Shane was walking, he stopped. He saw Christina Cole.

Christina was the daughter of Macy and Devin Westbrook. Christina was a nice, sweet and complxed girl. Even thought Christina was friends with Brooke Smith, Shane didn't care. Shane was in love with Christina and would do anything to get with her. There have been plenty of times were Shane has had the opportunity to get with Christina but it seems like his plans have always failed.

Shane turned his head to the right and continued to look at the girl of dreams walking down the hallway. He gave himself a facepalmed because he should have said hi.

"Stupid." Shane said to himself.

Shane shrugs it off and continues to walk down the hallway.

"Shan!" a deep, nerdy voice called out.

_"Oh no." Shane thought to himself._

Shane turns around and sees Benjamin. In Benjamin's right hand was a cage filled with spiders in it.

"How was your summer?" Benjamin asked.

Shane looked both ways, making sure no one would see him. He turned his attention back to Benjamin and said, "It was good."

"What did you do?" he asked.

"I um…..went swimming." Shane replied.

"You went swimming? How nice."

Shane repeated the same action as before. He wanted this conversation to be finished. Some might say Shane is a tad bit shallow.

"All I did was collect bugs. I love bugs. Bugs, bugs, bugs, Bugs." Benjamin said.

Benjamin takes his index finger and sticks it up inside of his right nostril. Benjamin digs around in his nose. People in the hallway look at Benjamin with disgust.

Shane was completely embarrassed. He didn't want anyone to see him with this freak. Being seen with this weirdo will ruin Shane brand new reputation.

Benjamin takes his finger rout of his nose, and a slimy, green booger is released.

"It looks tasty." Benjamin said.

Shane looks at Benjamin with disgust and was very uncomfterble.

"Freak!" , "Weirdo" , "Sideshow" people said as they passed by. The warning bell rang, if Shane didn't hurry up and get to class. He would be late.

Benjamin opens the mouth and eats the booger.'

"I…I…I have to go." Shane said.

Shane rushed off to class.

* * *

Jenna Treeson walked inside the large gym ready for gym class, in her Jordan shorts and white tank top. He hair was in a pony-tail.

Walking alongside Jenna was her best friend Moesha McCoy.

Jenna Treeson was the daughter of Amber Kate O'Riley and Evan Treeson. Jenna was a bubbly girl who was very gullible.

Moesha was sassy black girl from the ghetto. Her parents where Ciana Robison and Cash McCoy.

"I hate the fact that we have gym so early in the morning." Jenna complained.

"I know I hate it to. Bitches who are in charge of the schedule, don't know how to properly assign classes." Moesha said.

"Maybe, we should change our schedules." Jenna said.

Moesha looked at a tall Caucasian boy with spikey blonde hair who was talking to his friends. He was wearing a tank top showing off his muscles.

"Let's go talk to our counselors and go change our schedules." Jenna said.

"Moesha!" Jenna said.

Moesha continued to look at Hunter who looked back at her.

"Earth to Moesha." Jenna said.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I've been paying attention. It's just that boy over there is so fucking hot." Moesha said.

"Looks like where going to be staying in this gym class then." Jenna said.

"You know it." Moesha said.

* * *

Thomas and Finn where sitting down at their lunch table, talking about the latest music they listen too over the summer and what new video games they've played.

Thomas' was Brooke's younger brother who was a emo. Finn was the son of Liza and Jay Oak.

"So did you hear skillet's new song?" Thomas asked.

"Yes, dude that was jam."

An overweight guy came to sitdown at the table. It was Joe Raging a conservative christen whose always preaching the bible.

"Hi guys." Joe said.

"Hi." Finn awkwardly said.

"Hi, my name is Joe Raging." Joe greeted.

"My name is Finn and this is my friend Thomas."

"Sup." Thomas said.

Joe begins to laugh.

"What's so funny?' Thomas asked.

"It's just that when you go to hell when you die, you're not going to be allowed to listen to those devil worshiping skillet."

"What the fuck did you just say?" Thomas asked.

Thomas gets up and balls up his fist.

"It's just that I'm going to try and get rock music band from this school." Joe said.

"I would be doing a huge favor for the lord." Joe said.

* * *

Brooke and Christina were in the girls bathroom. Brooke and Christina decided to skip their six period class and smoke weed in the bathroom. In Christina's hand was joint.

"So what are you and Dylan doing tonight?" Christina asked.

Brooke jumped up on the sink and grabbed the joint from Christina.

"We have a date planned." Brooke replied.

Brooke took a puff.

"A date? Oooo!" She replied.

"Shut up and stop acting like a little bitch." Brooke said.

"You don't tell me what to do, I'm not a pussy punk bitch like Dylan." Christina replied.

Brooke was dating Dylan McCoy. Dylan McCoy was the son of Ciana Robinson and Cash McCoy. Dylan was a huge bully who only cared about himself, but deep down he was a wuss.

Brooke and Dylan have been dating for six months as of today was there six month anniversary.

The two of them could hear a knock coming from the other side.

"Hurry up in there people have to use the restroom." A girl said.

The girl was Daphne Raging, the daughter of Sally and Rodger Raging. Daphne was a good girl who would never do anything wrong. She was always nice, and kind to everyone. No matter what the cost was.

"Where busy." Christina said.

"Open this door or I'm going to tell on you." Daphne said.

"Brooke, that's that bitch Daphne." Christina whispered.

Brooke rolls her eyes.

"Someone needs to teach her a lesson for snitching too much." Brooke said, whispering really soft.

"What are we going to do about her?"

Daphne continues to knock on the door. Brooke runs up to the door opens It and grabs Daphne by the hair.

"So you like to snitch huh?" Brooke said.

"I just have to pee really badly." Christina said.

"Then pee…." Brooke ordered.

"Brooke, what in the fuck are you doing?"

"Come on Chrissy, this little bitch said she had to pee, so go pee."

Brook takes out her iPhone and points it at Daphne.

"I don't like what you're doing." Christina said.

"Come on bitch pee…come on bitch pee, you said you have to pee. So comeon pee." Brooke continued.

"Brooke, have you been taking you're pills?" Christina asked.

Daphne begins crying, Daphne begins peeing leaving a huge pee stain around the center of her croch. The pee leaves a huge puddle around Daphne.

Brooke begins laughing.

"I have all this shit on camera." Brooke said.

"Now I'm going to put it on Facebook, Instagram, Twitter, Vine…think of all the hits I'm going to get."

* * *

The bell finale bell for the last class period of the day has ranged. Shane was now in Facts class, sitting in the front row. Like all classes on the first day of school, students had to give full on introductions about themselves. Shane sat there with his backpack on his table, almost falling asleep.

The guy next to Shane stands up.

"My name is Lewis Vines."

Lewis Vines was the son of Vebec and Tristan Cook. Even though Vebec and Tristan aren't together. Vebec was married to a beautiful wonder girl named Janette. Tristan agreed to be a sperm donor for the lesbian couple.

"Shane!" Benjamin whispered.

Benjamin was sitting behind Shane. Shane continued to ignore Benjamin and continued to look at Lewis.

"As some of you know I have two moms and a daddy." Lewis said.

"Shane!" Benjamin continued to whisper.

"Shane!" Benjamin continued some more.

"Shane!" Benjamin continued again.

"Shane!" Benjamin continued.

"Shane!" Benjamin continued again and again.

"Shane!" Benjamin continued to continue.

"Shane!" Benjamin continued again.

"Shane!" Benjamin continued again.

"Shane!" Benjamin continued somemore.

"Shane!" Benjamin continued.

"Shane!" Benjamin continued.

Shane gets up. "WHAT IN THE HELL DO YOU WANT!" Shane screamed, angrily annoyed at Benjamin.

"Mr. Trek, is there a problem?" Mr. Ericson asked.

"No, I don't have a problem."

"Good, because I want you to go to the principal's office…now." Mr. Ericson said.

"Yes sir." He responded.

Shane grabs his backpack and puts it on his shoulder.

* * *

Moesha and Jenna where in the hallway and they noticed that Hunter sitting down by his locker with his headphones in his ear.

"Go talk to him." Jenna said.

"I can't just talk to a hot white boy like that." Moesha said.

"You never know until you try it." Jenna shrugged.

Moesha sighs.

"I'm going to go talk to him." Moesha said confidently.

Moesha begins to walk near Hunter but she gets a nervous feeling in her stomach. Moesha then pukes, she pukes all over Hunter's clothes, shoes and hair.

"What the fuck?" Hunter said.

"I'm sorry, so sorry." Moesha said.

Moesha runs off.

* * *

Shane went to the principal's office. Thirteen minutes later after waiting reading boring books about hygiene and listening to the receptionist gossip. She was now sitting in the principal's office; in front of him was Principal Chris McLean. Chris McLean was the old host of the hit television franchise, Total Drama.

"Explain yourself Mr. Trek." Chris said.

"This kid named Benjamin Evergreen was annoying me and he wouldn't leave me alone."

"Mr. Evergreen? Mr. Evergreen is the nicest person in the school and isn't he you're friend?" Chris asked, defending the poor kid and wondering if the two boys where friends.

"I mean we are friends, but it's just that he annoys me so much." Shane said.

"Look I shouldn't be telling you this. But you know how Benjamin's mom Mary is known to have been around town right?"

"Yeah I know." Shane responded.

"Well…Benjamin doesn't know who is father is and maybe he's just looking for a male role model."

"A male role model?" Shane asked.

"Most kids in these situations look up to other people of the same gender for role models." Chris explained.

"Oh okay."

* * *

Later that night, Brooke walked into red lobster dining hall and noticed her boyfriend Dylan sitting at a table alone. Brooke was wearing a long pink dress and white hills, he brown hair was in curls.

Dylan looked back and waved at his girlfriend. Brooke waved back at her.

Brooke walked over to her boyfriend Dylan and sat down on the other side of him.

"Brooke, you look beautiful." Dylan said.

Brooke blushes.

"Dylan, shut the fuck up." Brooke said.

"Wait, what are you talking about? I was complimenting you."

Brooke begins to cry.

"You know I look ugly in this dress, Dylan. So why would you lie like that." Brooke said. Counting to cry, tears running through her face.

"I wasn't lying babe, I think you look beautiful." Dylan said. Dylan wasn't lying.

Brooke continues to cry, causing her eyeliner, blush and make up to run. Making her look like she's ugly.

"Is everything okay?" Dylan asked.

"Everything is not okay. You're lying to me." Brooke cried.

"How am I lying to you?" Dylan wondered.

"Because, you are." Brooke said.

Brooke gets up and leaves.

"Girls." Dylan said, checking his head.

Shane knocks on Benjamin's door late at night. Standing outside in the cold September weather. Waiting for his friend to open up the door.

In Shane's hand were a few video games, "Call of Duty Black Ops V" "Grand Theft Auto X" and "'Final Fantasy XLL"

"I wonder where he is." Shane shivered, freezing.

The door opens and reveals Benjamin. Benjamin was wearing sock monkey pajama's.

"What are you doing here?" Benjamin asked.

"I was wondering if you would like to play a few video games."

"Sure, I'll love to play video games with you, old pal." Benjamin said.

Later that night, Moesha and Jenna where at Moesha's house watching their favorite movie, "Mean Girls 2"

"So, have you spoken to Hunter, after the little incident you had yesterday?" Jenna whispered.

"No, no I haven't." Moesha said.

"But I'm going to talk to him and he will be my boyfriend." Moesha whispered.

Moesha smiles.

* * *

Back at Benjamin's house, Shane throws the control on the ground after he loses badly to his best friend, Benjamin.  
"You cheated." Shane laughed.

"No I didn't you just suck at video games." Benjamin responded.

Shane and Benjamin laughed.

"Hey, how come earlier today at school when we were talking, you acted like you didn't want to be seen with me?" Benjamin asked.

"The truth is Ben…I didn't want to be seen with you." Shane confessed.

"What…?" Benjamin said.

"But you know what, I realized that friends are more important then popularity and I'm sorry for acting like a complete bitch." Shane said.

"Get the fuck out." Benjamin said.

"Ben, look I'm sorry."

"I SAID GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE!" Benjamin yelled.

Shane grabs his games and he leaves Benjamin's house. Benjamin begins breathing heavily.

**_TO BE COUNTINED….!_**

* * *

Each chapter will either have four or five plots going on. How would you grade all five plots?


End file.
